


Minx

by goodcasting



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathroom Sex, Drugged Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Quickies, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow Sex, Some Plot, Tanaka Juri cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodcasting/pseuds/goodcasting
Summary: Under the mid-November night sky, Kyomoto Taiga found himself drinking because his boyfriend just broke up with him, and the next thing he knew, someone had climbed his yacht with nothing but seawater dripping from his body.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Minx

**Author's Note:**

> It was late last year when I discovered KyomoHoku and that was when I fully understood why people shipped people, but KyomoHoku is different, despite the tiniest bit of interaction they get, it drives their fans mad and that's how I got here. At first, I wanted to write something really dramatic, but I got tired then it went comedy (at least I think it was funny) and then I thought I'm doing KyomoHoku a disservice without smut, so I wrote smut, smut, smut, and I could write more, but I decided to do that with a different plot so I have to end this one. BTW, there will be few original characters (some are nameless because its hard to think names), all the suffering goes to Hokuto since he's a dramatic actor and the funny and weird coincidences to Taiga since he's a musical actor. Also, I have to write a Juri cameo, because he's the KyomoHoku president who dotes on Taiga. Lastly, it's my first fic so I would appreciate any thoughts, suggestions, or violent reactions. Enjoy!

1

Hokuto shivered as cold air drifted from his arms down to his exposed torso, he must have left his window open, eyes heavy, he forced them to open and saw three portholes, he blinked, why are there portholes? He immediately got up, his head throbbed, and was surprised to see that he was naked underneath the sheets. He racked his memory on what happened, he remembered being brought to a yacht party of a movie producer, he remembered being given a glass of champagne, drank it, and he started feeling woozy, his manager insisted that he take a rest in one of the cabin rooms, but he shoved the idea, he just wanted to leave, and then, he couldn’t remember anything else. The champagne was definitely spiked, he concluded as he searched for his clothes, but found nothing; the room was bare except for the bed, the sheets, and the lamp. Hokuto felt and heard the motor roar coupled with a gentle rocking that made him feel sick, the motor sound could only mean one thing, the yacht was leaving the dock and here he was, naked in some unknown room. Hokuto decided to fuck it, he wrapped the white sheet around his waist, if he weren’t so distressed, he would be laughing with how insane he looked, like some Greek god sculpture displayed in museums. He opened the door, thankful that it wasn’t locked; he looked around and decided to follow where the wind was coming from, and soon enough, he made his way to the deck and found it empty.

“Oh, there you are,” 

Hokuto whirled and came face-to-face with Hasumoto-san, the bigshot movie producer and “star-maker” that he was introduced earlier, he had a huge smirked on his face while his eyes roamed from Hokuto’s ripped chest, abs, and he stopped to the part that was covered by the blanket. Hokuto swore that he could be salivating.

“I wasn’t expecting that you would wake up this early, and as much as I want to see you naked, I still had some business partners in the cards room, I really don’t want to cause a commotion,” he said as though Hokuto was at fault.

“There will be no commotion if you let me go,” Hokuto said, he started to shiver from the mid- November air, but most of all, he knew he was shaking from fear and anger. Is this person in cahoots with this manager? Hokuto didn’t want to entertain that idea, he and his manager had gone a long way, and he couldn’t have done this, could he?

“I will let you go after I’m done with you,” Hasumoto said, his voice laced with lust and impatience. “I’m rich and powerful, Hokuto, I could make you a bigger star than that Okamoto, but you have to make me happy.” Hokuto looked at Hasumoto with disgust, for him to mention Okamoto’s name only meant one thing, Hasumoto believed that scandal years ago and that he also believed that Hokuto would sell his soul to him.

Hokuto made a quick look behind him, as expected, they were already quite far from the dock, Yokohama’s Cosmo Clock 21 looked like a dot from his position, it would be suicide if he tries to jump to the sea, if he would not die from drowning, he would die from hypothermia. “Really, Hokuto-kun, you’re not thinking of jumping from here right?” Hasumoto said as though he read his mind, “the nearest you can swim to are the boats nearby if you can survive that is.” Hokuto was shaking but he still managed to smile, “thanks for giving me an idea,” he didn’t hear Hasumoto’s reply because he had thrown himself from the yacht’s deck and into the frigid waters of Tokyo Bay.

\---

Taiga finished his fourth bottle of beer, he couldn’t tell if the retreating lights of Yokohama skyline were blurry because he’s already far or because he’s still in tears. He just had one of the best sex of his life with Juri, and the next thing Taiga knew, he was begging Juri not to leave him. But Juri didn’t give in, he said Taiga deserved someone better, Juri felt so undeserving of Taiga’s love, that Taiga was not the problem but him. Taiga wanted to laugh, Juri had said all the generic reasons that men said when they broke up with a woman, only he said this to a man who knew everything. Yes, Taiga knew about Juri’s woman, he knew that about her for half a year now and he pretended that everything would be fine, after all this is not the first time, Taiga waited for Juri to get tired and leave that woman. However that didn’t happen, Juri chose that woman over him.

“So, technically what happened was what they call a ‘goodbye sex’,” Taiga sneered, “I’m Kyomoto Taiga’s for 25 years, fuck you!” Taiga yelled and threw the empty bottles like a dart to the wall, then he heard something different, it was not the sound of broken glass, but something like a thud, like something being rolled at the rear of his yacht. Taiga scrambled from the floor and picked up a shard, he heard rumors about a new breed of pirates that targeted luxury yacht, he didn’t think though that they would be this close to Tokyo. He took a deep breath and forced himself to think, should he run to the bridge, call the police, and changed the course of the yacht? Or should he face those damn pirates? He is, after all, in a very bad mood. Taiga chose to face the enemy and walked slowly to the stern, he could see a silhouette as he got closer, Taiga prepared to launch an attack since the silhouette was still down, but as he moved closer, he could see that the silhouette wasn’t moving, and under the pale moonlight, he could see that it’s stark naked.

2

Hokuto opened his eyes and came face-to-face with Hasumoto, his eyes danced with triumph, like a predator who had captured its prey, Hokuto wanted to fight back, but he found himself bound, shackles on his wrists and ankles, “don’t worry Hokuto,” Hasumoto said as his eyes ravished Hokuto’s naked body, “you’ll be a big star if you just listen to anything I say.” Hokuto’s eyes grew wide, he started shouting but there was no sound, Hasumoto is getting closer that Hokuto could smell his alcohol-laced breath before he screamed himself awake.

Hokuto felt sore all over, his legs felt heavy and numb, he felt like he was carrying the world on his back, he felt feverish too, but that was really the least of his concern because, for the second time in his life, Hokuto found himself in another unfamiliar place. He quickly look under the sheets, thankful to see that he is fully-clothed with an oversized Conan t-shirt and boxers, hopefully, it was not someone else’s boxers. Hokuto forced himself to get up, and found that his body is so sore; he couldn’t even stretch his arms without letting out a yelp. His sore body begs him to go back and just stop moving, but he wanted to know where he is, he walked slowly to the open bay window, white curtains flapping toward him, he could smell salt in the air, and he could hear the soft rolling of the waves. He looked outside and wondered if he’s still in Tokyo, he looked ahead and saw a mountain resembling Mt. Fuji, but instead of snow, it was covered in lush greenery.

“Good morning,”

Hokuto was in an instant fight mode, his stance geared for an offense as his eyes meet the person who greeted him with a good morning.

“Quite touchy, aren’t we, Hokuto?”

Hokuto’s eyes grew wide, his hand clenched to a fist as he looked at the familiar guy standing lazily by the door frame.

“T-Taiga?” Hokuto whispered, even he is not sure if he made a sound.

Gone were his long auburn hair, now replaced with blonde locks that were swept to one side and tucked behind his ear, yet his fine aristocratic features have remained, those soft angles in his face that Hokuto had always found a bit feminine but fitted Taiga all the same.

“So you’re back calling me with my first name, huh?” Taiga said as though he was spitting poison. Hokuto couldn’t blame him, the last time they saw each other, there were only tears.

Taiga rolled his eyes, “well, I guess this isn’t the right time for us to reminisce, not that there is something worthy to reminisce about, so, can you tell me why were you swimming in the middle of Tokyo bay and landed on my yacht?”

Flashback of the event came crashing back, the party, the possible betrayal of his manager, that vile Hasumoto, him jumping to the blackness of the sea, the coldness seeping into his bones, but Hokuto’s will to live was stronger, he had experienced hell, this ice-cold sea should be nothing for him. He tried to concentrate on swimming as he did every stroke, every kick, and every breath, he needed to survive, and then he saw a yacht, moving slowly, and he swam and swam until he reached that open space in the rear of the yacht, he was shaking violently when he felt the cold wood against his skin, he wanted to shout for help, but he was too tired, he didn’t think he could even make a sound, so he could only pray that whoever was in the yacht, he would find him first before the god of death.

Hokuto felt faint upon remembering what he endured, Taiga reacted quickly, catching Hokuto before he fell, “are you okay?” Taiga asked worry etched his beautiful face. Hokuto reached for Taiga’s cheeks and cupped them, a small smile escaped his lips, “I miss you, Taiga,” was all Hokuto could say before he passed out again.

\---

“When it rains, it pours”, Taiga sighed as he finished giving Hokuto another sponge bath and changed him into one of his clothes again, an oversized Y3 sweater and one of his boxers. Taiga shouldn’t be finding Hokuto so damn good-looking, he should hate him with passion, so why does the sight of Hokuto wearing his clothes could easily make his heart do a somersault? Hokuto had been delirious with fever for the past two nights and he has one again now, though Taiga was thankful that he didn’t convulse the way he did before because it did send Taiga to panic mode, and he hated it, hated the fact that Hokuto could still make him run in circles.

“Fuck you, Hokuto,” Taiga said as he stared at his first love, Hokuto was sleeping peacefully as though he didn’t go through an ordeal, Taiga found it more annoying that Hokuto looked just as ethereal as he was before. His freckles were more prominent now, he had new moles above his lips, but those blemishes only added appeal to Hokuto’s face, a face that would look good at any angle in photographs. What Taiga found more annoying was that he had to endure seeing Hokuto’s chiseled body every time he changed his clothes, Hokuto may look thin, but everything is hard muscles, and Taiga had to repeatedly tell himself that Hokuto is a patient, a patient! Taiga shoved away thoughts of Hokuto’s body, there were more pressing matters he had to think about, like what happened to Hokuto? Taiga took his phone and type, “latest news on Matsumura Hokuto”, he saw some images of Hokuto attending a yacht party of the movie producer Hasumoto, Taiga scoffed and looked at Hokuto, “it seems that trouble keeps on following you, Hokuto.” Taiga didn’t want to conclude anything yet, but a scary image had formed in his mind, it was a wise decision not to call the police or Hokuto’s agency when he saw him on his yacht. Aside from Hokuto’s pictures on the yacht, pictures when he was still fully-clothed, there wasn’t anything new, but among the search results was the 3 years old scandal related to Hokuto, “Director Okamoto in a relationship with his movie starlet, Matsumura Hokuto.” Taiga already knew the contents of the said news, it had been three years but he still refused to believe it. According to the tabloid news, Okamoto’s wife revealed that Hokuto had been doing sexual favors for his husband so he got that movie role despite being a newbie, she even supplied evidence, evidence like photographs of Hokuto entering and leaving Okamoto’s personal condominium unit. Although that evidence was not really incriminating, it spoke volume to the public, they believed this aggrieved wife, this wife who later sued Okamoto for a billion yen. Hokuto’s agency denied the allegations, but everyone knew that Hokuto’s career was in smithereens even though it hasn’t really taken off. However, things did get better for Hokuto, although no movie theaters in Japan would play Okamoto’s movie, it was well-received in an international film festival, foreigners loved it, critics also gave it a nod, Hokuto even got nominated for his acting, a well-known designer took an interest of Hokuto’s handsome face and signed him as their first-ever Japanese endorser. Soon, even Japan couldn’t ignore him and Hokuto was able to make a comeback in his country.

Taiga closed his phone, Hokuto surely lived a colorful life compared to Taiga’s grey. He clenched his fist, he wouldn’t wallow in self-pity again, he gave Hokuto a glance, wondered why fate had bought them together after all these years and wondered if he still had the chance to run away from it, “it was nice meeting you again, Hokuto,” he said and left the room.

4

“Matsumura-san, are you okay?”

Hokuto shifted his focus back to the person in front of him, he was in a coffee shop for a magazine interview, the second floor had been reserved for him and the magazine staffs who also did a mini pictorial.

Hokuto brought his flat white to his lips and almost choked because there was no sugar, “sorry about that, I just remembered something,” he looked outside where rain had started, he didn’t see Taiga when he woke-up the next day, instead, he met Nina, a kindly old woman who introduced herself as the owner of the _ryokan_ where he was, she fondly referred to Taiga as Taiga-chan and told him that Taiga had an emergency business back in Tokyo. Nina also told him that Taiga had arranged for Hokuto to be flown back from Hachijo to Tokyo in one of the charter flights that arrived on the island. Hokuto could tell that the woman was lying, though he did feel guilty as relief flooded in him that he didn’t have to face Taiga yet, it was cowardice on Hokuto’s part, but he had more courage to jump in Tokyo Bay than meet Taiga. When Hokuto arrived in Tokyo, he was at lost on what to do and where to go, he felt helpless, powerless; the same feelings he felt when that scandal broke 3 years ago. Hokuto might have made a comeback in Japan, but in reality, he wasn’t really accepted, he was just tolerated, and behind his back, everyone looked at him as some man’s whore. In the end, he went home, took a shower, and called his manager. His manager was frantic and worried, and Hokuto hoped that it was the truth, despite that, he chose to lie, Hokuto said that he went back to Shizuoka simply because he missed his hometown, he wanted to lie low for a few days, and his manager bought it. After all, Hokuto’s silence would protect himself, his manager, and Taiga, though deep inside, Hokuto knew that he needed to more vigilant than ever, he felt like he hasn’t seen the bigger picture yet, and that scares him.

“By the way, we heard that you’ve finally agreed on a movie, can you tell us more about it?”

“Ah, well, I don’t know how much I could say except that it’s a popular genre nowadays.”

“This will be your first movie, right? I mean, after, you know-”

“Yes,” Hokuto answered to avoid an awkward topic, “this will be my first movie since then.”

“Don’t you think the plot is too controversial?”

“Well,” Hokuto pretended to be thinking the answer when in reality his manager had prepared his answers, in fact, this interview was just him following a certain script set-up by his agency. Then, Hokuto realized, where is his manager? He looked around the room and except for a couple of magazine staff, his manager is nowhere to be seen.

“More than controversial, I’d say that the plot is something that has been happening for a long time, but it was just hidden because it doesn’t really conform to the rules of the society,” he finished.

The magazine editor nodded in agreement.

“By the way, have you seen my manager?”

One of the lighting crew looked at Hokuto’s direction, “I saw him in the smoking area when I smoked, and he seems to be deep in a call.”

Something pinged in Hokuto’s brain, “excuse me, if there are no other questions, I would like to have a word with my manager.”

“Yes, please,” the magazine editor agreed. Hokuto excused himself, this could be his chance to catch the snake that landed him on that yacht.

\---

Taiga knew he looked dreadful and Maya didn’t waste time pointing it out. “Are you deep in writing or something? We could skip this coffee time and go for a facial or massage, you look like you really need it,” Maya said, her face showed pity as she enumerated Taiga’s flaws from his dark eye circles, some breakouts on his cheek, dry skin, and that he looked thinner, as in drug-addict thin.

“I could use a coffee,” Taiga said and perused the menu even though he knew that he would end up ordering a latte, as he always does.

“But really, Taiga, are you okay?” Maya gripped his hand and lovingly caressed it, Taiga glanced at the waitress who looked at them with envy. To an outsider, Taiga and Maya looked like the perfect model couple, their good looks were swoon-worthy, but in reality, they were just friends who decided to pretend to be dating for appearances' sake. 

“Iced latte,” Taiga said and handed the menu back to the waitress.

“Green tea,” Maya said with a wave, her sharp eyes followed the waitress and when she was out of earshot, “is it Juri? Is it Juri?” she demanded.

“No!” Taiga denied so strongly that Maya didn’t buy it. “I assure you, it’s not him.” In fact, Taiga hadn’t been thinking about Juri, his thoughts, his waking hours, his dreams at night, and probably his whole being were all being consumed by Matsumura Hokuto. Taiga couldn’t even eat his favorite tuna mayo _onigiri_ because even those had Hokuto’s face on it.

“Okay, assuming that I believed you, who is he?”

“What made you think it’s a guy?”

Maya scoffed, “do you think I would believe you if you say it’s a girl?”

Taiga sighed, Maya didn’t know about Hokuto, he was already out of his life when he met Maya and Taiga only told a snippet of the Hokuto chapter of his life since the possibility of him breaking down in the middle was high. “Remember when I told you about this guy who-”

“Hokuto!” Maya gushed and Taiga’s heart almost jumped out of his body, “you knew about Hok-?” he stopped when he noticed that Maya’s attention was no longer with him, but she was pointing to someone behind Taiga.

Taiga turned and his eyes grew wide as the reason for his sleepless nights was several feet away from him, dressed to nines, as he smiled expertly to the swarm of girls who approached him for a picture.

“Oh my god! Oh my god!” Maya went hysterical, “Oh my-, Taiga, quick take my picture with Hokuto!” She ordered and fanned herself with her hands.

Taiga panicked, there was no way he’ll go near Hokuto, “you take 10 selfies in a day for your IG, and surely, you can take your own selfie.”

Maya sharply looked at him, her eyes piercing to his. “Fine!” She marched her way to Hokuto and Taiga quickly donned the mask he was wearing earlier, he slouched on his seat and stared at the rain outside with the same interest as astronomers studying the stars. Taiga hoped that Hokuto was here for official business and that his manager would drag him away from the place. As soon as Hokuto leaves, the sooner that his heart would still, but Taiga’s fate hadn’t been on his side lately, and he cringed on his seat when he heard his name being called, or rather, shouted. He heard Maya’s distinctly high pitch voice shouted his name once, then twice, then thrice, and Taiga knew he had to face her before she comes over to drag him. He slowly turned around and saw Maya waving frantically at him, like a loved one who has been waiting at the airport for your arrival, her smile wide and victorious while her right arm is linked to Hokuto, whose expression remained neutral.

“Your girlfriend is calling you, could you move quickly because we also want our pictures taken?” said the girl nearby, obviously irritated.

Taiga let out a sigh as he walked toward Maya, who he would kill after this, the girls parted like the red sea and Hokuto was the salvation.

Maya linked her free arm on him, “this is Taiga, my boyfriend.”

“Hi,” Taiga greeted, mildly changing the tone of his voice as though that, and the mask would still be able to hide his identity.

“Your boyfriend?” Hokuto sounded quite amuse with the notion. 

“Yes,” Maya nudged Taiga, “removed your mask, _honey,_ we’re taking a picture.”

Taiga faked a strong cough, “I have a cough, _honey,_ ” he actually wanted to throw-up.

Maya was obviously enjoying seeing Taiga so uncomfortable, “okay, _honey_ , let’s just take a selfie,” she gave her phone to Taiga, he stretched his arm so that three of them, positioned diagonally, would be on camera. He was about to click the button when Hokuto spoke, “ah, I think I’m too far,” and before Taiga could react, he found himself wedged between Maya and Hokuto, with the latter had his arms around him. “This is better,” Hokuto said, his lips almost at Taiga’s ear that he could feel the warmth of his breath, which quickly sent tingles down his spine. Taiga swallowed a lump on his throat before saying, “cheese”.

5

Hokuto could deduce one thing from what he heard with his manager’s phone conversation, he was a gambler and he was in debt, his manager was so engrossed with his phone call that he didn’t even know that a mini fan signed event happened inside the coffee shop and that the magazine editor rescued him from the chaos. His manager also didn’t know that the man who rescued Hokuto during those days he said he was in Shizuoka was also in the coffee shop with his girlfriend.

“Are you sulking, Hokuto?” his manager asked, he was sitting in front of the van, his fingers on his phone but his eyes on the rearview mirror.

Was he sulking? “Of course not,” Hokuto answered and saw his reflection on the window, his lips formed a thin line and his eyebrows scrunched. So maybe he was sulking, a bit.

“Are you sure?” his manager asked again.

“I’m sure,” he replied and pretended to study his nails. _I bet her boobs were fake_ , Hokuto straightened on his seat, did he just say what he had said? Since when did he become so critical of someone’s looks? Hokuto knew that he was not a superficial person, that would be Taiga, dating someone pretty with big eyes and big boobs. Hokuto shook his head, he was not making any sense, it also didn’t make sense why he felt some tugging with his heartstrings when Taiga did the Korean drama’s “wrist grab” when he pulled his girlfriend away from the crowd. He opened his phone, he should forget about Taiga because there were more pressing matters in his life, yet he found himself typing his name in IG’s search button, he clicked ‘recent’, and there came a flood his fan-taken pictures from the coffee shop, he slides his fingers until he saw what he was looking for, the selfie was taken by Taiga, whose face he couldn’t see not because he was wearing a mask, but his girlfriend decided to put a giant smiley emoji on Taiga’s face. “Maya,” Hokuto murmured and clicked on Maya’s IG page, she had lots of followers for a non-celebrity, and she had selfies over selfies over selfies, Hokuto was about to give up that he would ever see at least one Taiga’s picture until he came across one of Maya’s selfie, compared to her other close-up selfies, this selfie was different because it was taken in a birds-eye view position, _probably to show off her cleavage_ , Hokuto mused and in the background was Taiga talking to a guy with pink hair, “Juri, the rapper?”

\---

 _Your bad luck will continue until the 23 rd of next month because your planet Jupiter is not yet aligned with_….Taiga didn’t continue reading his horoscope, he stopped on his tracks and so did his agent, “what’s wrong?”

“Can I not do this? My horoscope said that my bad luck will continue.”

“Your bad luck will continue?” His agent, who has the condescending nature of a Regency-era butler, gave him a mock show of disbelief, “why? When did it even start?”

“Well,” Taiga started then he realized that he couldn’t probably tell his agent about Hokuto, his harbinger of bad luck, and as they say, bad luck comes on three’s with the yacht incident as the first, Maya’s fangirl fiasco as the second, and Taiga didn’t even want to know the third. “It’s quite complicated.”

“Then, I’ll listen to everything as long as you finished your book,” his agent opened the door with a tap of a key card and Taiga could only sigh upon seeing his “jail cell” for a week. That jail cell was actually quite grand, a deluxe double-room of a 4-star hotel that offered lovely views of Tokyo Sky Tree.

“You’ll have everything you need,” his agent gestured, “24/7 room service, laundry, and ironing will all be taken care of, but of course, the TV is disconnected to cable, and there will be no wifi or wired connection,” his agent smiled proudly.

“What if I need some info on some things for my book?” Taiga tried.

“Then you can call me, I’ll be your very own Google Assistant, Alexa, Siri, Bixby, or whoever. Did I tell you that research was my college major?” He handed Taiga a 2G phone, the one that scammers and kidnappers used so they could throw it after the deed is done.

“I don’t know, I’m more comfortable writing in my own home-”

“So you say, but didn’t you just spent weeks watching Conan, re-reading your Conan manga, watching Kingdom, Kimetsu no-”

“Okay, stop, how did you even know what I’m watching? Did you put a camera somewhere in my house?” Taiga tried to look offended.

“No, Taiga, I just know you very well. Anyway, I’ll be just a couple of floors below you, in a cheaper room without a window-”

“You mean a cheaper room but with wifi, can we exchange rooms?”

His agent ignored him “…and I’ll be checking on your writing progress at least every 3 hours or so, so don’t put your door latch on.”

Taiga waved his hand, “I won’t even lock my door so if a shooter comes into my room and kills me, and you’re going to blame yourself forever for locking me in this hotel just to squeezed 60,000 words from me.”

His agent's face remained flat, then he smiled in a sardonic way, “I’m glad that your Kyomoto world is as rich as ever, now, go on and put those into writing.” He finished and marched out. Taiga gritted his teeth and marched to the bar table and opened his laptop, he opened to the page where he left at and stared. “This is not working,” Taiga said after mere minutes, he walked to the bed and turned on the TV. The hotel has its own TV menu and as expected, everything was blocked, even the news channels were blocked, the paid movies were inaccessible either, and then his eyes grew wide since, for some reason, his agent or the hotel didn’t bother blocking the AV channel. He opened the channel and flip through the titles and tits that kinda leaves a sour taste in his mouth. He settled for one, and from the extra-long title, he guessed that it would be about seducing an OL for sex, “consider this as research,” he murmured and pressed play. Twenty minutes later Taiga was convinced that this is not porn but a very lousy soap opera, 30 minutes later, Taiga could only wince as the woman writhe in what he could only describe as pain since the sound she made couldn’t have been from pleasure, 40 minutes later, Taiga decided that he would never be in a heterosexual relationship, and 50 minutes later, Taiga weirdly started getting hot and a certain part of his anatomy started getting hard, he couldn’t believe it, could he be a straight man after all? Then, he heard the turning of the door handle, he quickly turned off the TV, went back to his table, and put on a pillow on his lap to cover that part. He started typing to look busy, _the quick brown fox jump over the lazy dog_ , “I’m writing here, I’m in my momentum, so you can’t look at it yet,” when he didn’t hear a reply, he looked up, and on the door is his harbinger of bad luck, Hokuto.

6

Hokuto always considered himself as smart, the type of guy who would get straight A in class, the type who could write poems about stone, and people would marvel over it, but he is beginning to question if this smart-aleck persona is limited to books but never in real life. He just read a book about confronting your fears, and he decided to apply what he had read as he sat with his attempted rapist in a hotel room, Hasumoto. This meeting was not his idea, it happened because his agency’s president requested it, the president told Hokuto that Hasumoto invested a hefty sum in the agency and he only wanted one thing, a dinner with Hokuto. Hokuto did feel scared but decided that he wanted to know how deep this root of betrayal runs, if his manager knew, then the president might also know about it, Hokuto knew he is putting himself on danger, but at the same time, he couldn’t trust anyone to do this but him.

“It was nice meeting you again after my yacht party, too bad you have to leave early,” Hasumoto said, a knowing smile crept into his blackened lips of his that Hokuto could taste the bile regurgitating from his stomach.  
“Well, I was forced to leave for my safety,” Hokuto replied back, his manager, who he requested to dine with them, gave him a bewildered look. Although Hokuto suspected that his manager might be in cahoots with Hasumoto, as they say, "trust everyone, but keep them in check".

“Ah, yes, there were lots of crazy girls at the party, I have no idea how they got in.” The food arrived and the staff started arranging their meal.

“The crazy girls were okay, at least they were not crazy to put someone into sleep,” Hokuto said that earned him kick in the shin from his manager.

Hokuto looked at the _ratatouille_ with suspicion and just like what he did with the French onion soup that was served earlier, he asked his manager to exchange his plate with him, which earned another amuse look from Hasumoto.

“You’re like the emperor in the earlier times, very cautious about getting poisoned,” Hasumoto said in between chewing.

“It’s because times haven’t really changed, there are still those who would poison someone for their gain,” Hokuto smiled sweetly while his manager faked a cough.

Hokuto took a bite of his meal, then another bite, the ratatouille is surprisingly good, then his phone rang. He looked at the caller and it was one of his few friends, whom he told them that he would be attempting something dangerous and he would call his friend if he was in danger or if he was already safe. Hokuto felt a bit bad to be leaving his ratatouille since it might be spiked when he returned but he had to answer the call.

“Excuse me,” he said and answered the call outside. Once outside, he promised his friend that he was okay and not in any danger yet. He just pressed ‘end call’ when Hokuto suddenly felt unstable, he was not dizzy, but he felt like he was floating. Hasumoto’s bodyguard, who was standing outside, attempted to help him but Hokuto gave him the hardest kick in the nut that he could muster, and he started half-walking, half-running away, he just rounded a corner when he heard a door opened and his manager called out for him, Hokuto knew that something in his body changed, he didn’t know where and when Hasumoto managed to slip a drug or whatever, and Hokuto hated himself for placing himself in danger the second time. He started panicking and tried opening all the doors he passed by, most of which are locked because these people are not as stupid as him who went to dinner with his attempted rapist, who could be successful this time if they got him, Hokuto rounded another corner and he could hear footsteps slowly gaining on him, and he could only pray as he gives another door a push and surprised himself as it opened and he got in. He immediately locked the door, put on the door latch, and looked at the keyhole as Hasumoto’s bodyguard together with his manager passed by. Then, Hokuto heard a very familiar voice, “I’m writing here, I’m in my momentum, so you can’t look at it yet,” Hokuto slowly turned and saw Taiga on the far end of the room, seated while furiously typing, and then he looked up. Taiga might be on Hokuto’s list of fears, but he had nothing but feelings of relief as he saw his gobsmacked face, and then Hokuto did something unusual, he started laughing.

\---

Taiga didn’t know which is more believable, him getting a boner after watching heterosexual porn, or Hokuto laughing inside his hotel room, and that Taiga’s close to getting a full erection.

“Oh, Kyomocchan,” Hokuto breathlessly said, and Taiga was equally breathless with how sexy that Kyomocchan sounded, he hadn’t heard that nickname for six or seven years. To make matters worse, Hokuto languidly flopped on the bed and called him to lie next to him. “Get on the bed, Kyomocchan, get on the bed, Kyomoto! Taiga!”

Taiga stared as Hokuto’s flapped his arms like a toddler that needed to be appeased, Taiga wield himself to think rationally, sure, he would want to get on the bed with Hokuto, but no, this is definitely not Hokuto, he was like a guy with pent-up sexual frustrations.

“Uhm, are you okay, Hokuto? Are you drunk? Actually, why are you even here in my room? In this hotel? Are you with someone?”

Hokuto quickly sat up and looked at Taiga, his eyes looked like he was in a state of trance, “I feel hot,” then to Taiga’s horror, Hokuto started undressing, throwing his jacket, throwing his tie, his shirt.

“Wait!” Taiga exclaimed, he stood up but he still has the pillow on his lap for good measure, “why don’t you just take a shower? You feel hot, right? Take a shower!”

“Are you going to shower with me?”

Don’t tempt me. “Of course not,” Taiga said with disgust, “just go!”

“Okay, Kyomocchan, I’ll be very quick!” He smiled, that smile that Taiga had always found so cute. Once Hokuto entered the bathroom, that was when Taiga realized that he was holding his breath, he looked at the bulged between his legs, it was now getting painful as it screamed to break free. He started exercising, doing jog in place alternating to jumping jacks.

“Kyomocchan, can you wash my back?”

Fuck you, Hokuto. “I’m busy!” Taiga shouted and canceled any thoughts seeing him washing Hokuto’s back and he started doing sit-ups, his erection greeted him with every abdominal crunch he does, it was like mocking him that he could do 100 sit-ups and it would still break free.

“Kyomocchan, the water is tickling me,” he heard Hokuto giggled like a teenager.

“Just.take.a.fucking.bath,” Taiga yelled as he breathes in and out while doing his exercise. Was Hokuto drunk? Did he eat too much chocolate? Is he on drugs?

“I’m done, Kyomocchan,”

Taiga was still on the floor and took a peek at Hokuto from the end of the bed, “what the fuck are you wearing?”

“The towel is too small,” Hokuto said with a pout as though he was sorry for the towel is too small, he managed to thigh it around his slim waist but it left a slit on his left side giving Taiga a full view of his muscular long legs as well as a curve of his butt.

Taiga massaged his temples, “Of course it’s small, because that’s a hand towel, and you used that for your fucking hands! Oh, why don’t just wear those pajamas that the hotel provides?”

Hokuto still pouted, “No, it’s too hot, my entire body feels like I’m on a fire,”

Something buzzed inside Taiga’s mind, that type of buzz that you hear on quiz shows when someone would answer. He sat up, something felt very wrong.

“Let me just watch something,” Hokuto said and before Taiga could react, the entire room was filled with moans.

 _Fuck_. Taiga totally forgot about his “research”. Taiga slowly looked at Hokuto, who was seated on the edge of the bed, he just stared at the TV, the hand towel still around his waist, and then he looked at Taiga. “So this is your type?” Taiga glanced at the TV screen behind him and saw the actors in a position that he could be described as AV actors attempting to combine sex and acrobatics.

“Not really,” he said and the next thing he knew, he was back lying on the floor with Hokuto on top of him.

“Then, is this more like your type?” Hokuto asked and he didn’t give Taiga a chance to answer because his lips crushed onto him, giving him a searing kiss that Taiga felt like Hokuto was punishing him. Taiga knew he should put a stop to this kiss, he’s the only one rational in this situation, then Hokuto bit Taiga’s lower lip that caused him to mouth an ouch, which Hokuto used as a means to slid his tongue into Taiga’s. At that point, Taiga forgot about being the rational one and soon, he was kissing Hokuto with the same fervor, he tasted so sweet, so intoxicating that when Hokuto broke the kiss to licked Taiga’s jawline, Taiga put his hands on Hokuto’s cheeks and directed his lips back to his and suck the nectar out of it.

“I bet your girlfriend doesn’t make you this hungry,” Hokuto murmured as he traces kisses from Taiga’s chin to his ear, and he stayed there, licking every curve that made Taiga squirm as his body tingled everywhere.

“Or I bet she couldn’t make you moan like this,” Hokuto then decided to play a vampire and trace Taiga’s carotid artery, he gave it a light bite before he started sucking on it as though he was drinking his blood, Taiga could only alternate in between gasping and moaning, as his short nails dug on Hokuto’s back. Taiga didn’t know why Hokuto had to compare himself to Maya, Taiga was too consumed in passion to even think of the reason, his brain might not be functioning properly because of lack of air. Hokuto managed to rip his shirt open and went even lower, he bit and licked Taiga’s collar bone, then he went to his nipples, blow air kisses around it before he alternated between sucking and biting that made Taiga arched his back in just pure pleasure. “Oh, god, Taiga, I want more, more, more!” Hokuto growled as he went lower, his primal desire for sex is making him hungrier with every inch of Taiga’s skin. Then, another buzzed rang inside Taiga’s sex-muddled brain, and before Hokuto could bring his shorts down, and everything down for that matter, Taiga moved swiftly that made them changed positions, he on top of Hokuto and Taiga pinning him down on his shoulders.

Hokuto took it as an invitation, “so you want to be on top,” he started thrusting his hips, a moan escaped Taiga’s lips, he could feel Hokuto’s hardened erection with each thrust, and the only thing stopping him from reaching what needed to be reached was Taiga still wore his shorts.

“Released me from this Taiga, please, just release me,” Hokuto begged as he continued on thrusting his hips as though his life depended on it. Taiga didn’t know whether Hokuto was talking about the sexual release or the other release that Taiga wanted for him too. Taiga knew that he was craving Hokuto too, but he was not that kind of person who would take advantage of someone in their weakness. Taiga looked at Hokuto’s eyes, his eyes clear, but his thinking obviously hazy, “I swear, Hokuto, I’m going to kill whoever drugged you.”

7

Hokuto had made a new nickname for himself, he would no longer be Hokkun, but he would be Matsu _baka_ Hokuto, or Hokuto- _baka_ , or _baka_ hoku, or anything where you could insert the word stupid would be fine. He never felt so stupid, he probably should return his university diploma because years in college taught him nothing of value if he couldn’t even remember what happened between him and Taiga. Just like what happened in the island, Taiga was gone when he woke-up, but instead of a kindly old lady greeting him, he was greeted by a bald man who looked at him with derision. Hokuto found himself wrapped in what he could describe as sushi roll wrap and forced his way out of it since this man looked like he wouldn’t bother lifting a finger for him. “If you’re awake, you may leave,” was the only thing he said and Hokuto didn’t bother with questions and now, he’s suffering from trying to remember what happened after he entered Taiga’s hotel room. The only thing he could remember was waking-up with his abdominal wall painful and tender like he was punched in the gut. Then, he went to the bathroom and saw a ripped white shirt next to the bin. Blurry images conjured inside Hokuto’s brain, did he do that? Did he rip Taiga’s shirt just like some hungry animal? He didn’t know which was reality and which was his imagination but based on bruising of his abdominal wall and the ripped shirt, Hokuto could deduce that Taiga and he must have fought a bit violently. But why did they fight? He should be grateful because technically, Taiga indirectly rescued him twice, Hokuto felt like an ass, he looked at the passenger seat where there were two paper bags, one filled with tomatoes, the other a Conan figure, and a new white shirt. He wondered if those were enough for an apology to Taiga.

He heard a knock on the passenger door, he opened it and a PA told him that his scene would be in 30 minutes, Hokuto went down the van and followed the PA to the set while he reviews the script. It took Hokuto a lot of convincing before he agreed to do “Goldenrod”, a BL movie set in Regency Era about a blind pianist and heir to Earldom who fell in love with his childhood friend, a doctor who will be shipped to the colonies to offer his services. Hokuto and his co-star received a lot of ribbing on who owned the “goldenrod” and he didn’t know whether he should tell them that goldenrod is a flower that symbolizes “encouragement”, and the Goldenrod’s plot has had a lot do with that theme. Hokuto wasn’t really comfortable doing BL, he felt like he just cemented his reputation as some man’s whore, he even found the original novel too bizarre to be made into a screen, but the adapted screenplay was written so well that the bizarre elements of the original were toned down, if not gone, so Hokuto agreed, it would be a waste not do it just because he had his biases. Hokuto reached the set where his co-star just gave him a nod, they weren’t really comfortable with each other yet, but the movie’s director decided to film their love scenes early on just so they could be done with it.

“Okay, Hokuto, to the barn,” the director instructed, which Hokuto complied, he loosened his bowtie since it felt like choking him before he let the staff tie him to a chair and apply some grease and fake dried blood on his arms and face. Hokuto concentrated on internalizing his scene where he played the blind pianist named Watson, while his co-star is the doctor named Nathan. In the scene, Nathan will arrive just in the nick of time before Watson gets killed by bandits hired by his wife, the Countess, who wanted to get rid of him and take his fortune. Watson didn’t think that Nathan would arrive since he was supposed to be on the ship to India and for two men who found themselves in a precarious situation, they did the deed right there in the barn.

“Okay, everyone quiet, let’s finish this in one take. Goldenrod scene 15 take 1, action!”

_Watson squirmed as he heard two shots, two shots and it felt like it went buzzing through his ear, he maintained his eyes closed even though he couldn’t really see because closing his eyes felt safer for someone who would soon be dead. He wondered, would he be able to see God or Satan? Where would he go? Was there really heaven or hell? And then he heard a familiar voice, a voice he didn’t think he would hear again after they said their goodbye’s in his London townhouse after they made love. “N-nathan?” Watson said, tears in his eyes started rushing down, as he felt Nathan’s familiar smell and warmth. Nathan removed his binds and gave him a tight hug, “it's okay, I’m here, I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again, and I’ve killed them just as I have promised to kill anyone who hurt you.” Then Nathan gave him a kiss, at first it was a kiss to comfort him, but it escalated to that of raw, primal desire, soon, they were kissing like the first time they ever kissed, exploring each other, tasting, finding their rhythm, finding each other…_

“….and cut!” The director yelled and the room exploded in cheers, some even had tears in their eyes, Hokuto thanked everyone for their hard work, he smiled but deep inside, a distant memory crept in when Nathan said the words, “…as I have promised to kill anyone who hurt you,” and it went downhill from there, when Watson and Nathan kissed, Hokuto was seeing Taiga, he could taste Taiga, Taiga’s lips, to his jaw, ears, neck, and even lower. In fact, he was too absorbed with those memories that he didn’t even hear when the director first shouted “cut!”

“Hokuto-san, are you okay?” his co-star asked.

“Yes, I just remembered something very important.”

\---

Taiga stretched his arms for as long as he could, he should give himself a pat since he exceeded the required 60,000 words from him in just three days, and as always, writing gave him the peace of mind he badly needed. After saving his work for the second time, he opened his email where his agent had sent him the result of Hokuto’s gastric content analysis. His agent, who was able to maintain a straight face, when he walked into Taiga’s hotel room with Hokuto on the bed, wrapped like a sushi roll, Taiga’s shirt ripped, and vomitus in one of the scotch glass on the side table. His agent also didn’t ask any questions when he asked for the vomitus to be sent to a lab as well as to ask the hotel if they could review the CCTV.

Taiga was aghast when he checked the result, a trace amount of date-rape drug was found, small enough not to cause paralysis, but enough to distort someone’s memory, and a huge amount of an ancient Chinese aphrodisiac was also found, the same aphrodisiac that was used for women so they would be more pliant to sex especially in terms of rape and forced marriages. Taiga clenched his fist, his agent had reviewed the cut on his behalf and a key name had emerged, Hasumoto, the same scum who had a yacht party that Hokuto attended before he ended up on Taiga’s yacht. Taiga couldn’t believe it, this man twice tried to rape Hokuto, and what the fuck was Hokuto doing? Shouldn’t he have reported this to the police? Was he trying to get more evidence, even though getting that evidence would only put him in more danger? Taiga didn’t know how to proceed, should he tell Hokuto about this? But telling Hokuto about what he found would be his own Pandora box, Taiga couldn’t probably tell him that he realized he was drugged while he was going down on him, he couldn’t tell him that he had to punch Hokuto’s gut to make him passed out since he wouldn’t stop thrusting his hips at him, and he couldn’t tell him that he, in a slight moment of weakness, allowed himself to be seduced. Taiga heard his door rang, “it’s opened!” he shouted thinking that his agent chose to knock since he didn’t want to surprise himself anymore. Taiga opened his other emails, he would deal with ‘the Hokuto problem’ later since he obviously didn’t have the answer yet. “I went passed the 60,000 words mark,” Taiga said and pulled the usb from the port, “here-” Taiga’s hand stopped in mid-air because ‘the Hokuto problem’ is now in front of him.

8

“It’s opened!”

Hokuto opened the door, it was like déjà vu, except that this time, he wasn’t running from anyone. Taiga was too absorbed with his computer that he didn’t even look up, and Hokuto had a full view of bruising on Taiga’s neck, he said bruising because he couldn’t bear to use the word hickey, which he now did. Taiga was wearing a loose white t-shirt that could probably fit two people, the neckline was so low and Hokuto had another full view of more bruising on his collar bone and if his memory is correct, there would be more surrounding his nipples, which Hokuto all did.

“I went passed the 60,000 words mark, here-”

Time both stopped for both of them, Taiga’s hand in mid-air and Hokuto’s lips forming an “o” because he wanted to say something. It was Taiga who recovered first, he immediately re-arranged his shirt as though Hokuto hadn’t seen it all, and he tried making the situation lighter by saying that he really should start locking his doors, to which Hokuto replied that he had locked the door for him, and Taiga could only nod. Then another awkward silence followed.

“D-did I do that?” Hokuto asked and he felt like an ass for asking such question, like what was he expecting Taiga to say? “No, don’t answer that, I know I did that, and I don’t know what to say-”

“Then don’t say anything,” Taiga said, his eyes down as he plays with his fingers, “we’re both adults,” Taiga continued, “and besides, it’s not like we had sex, it was just kissing, child’s play,” Taiga shrugged. Hokuto didn’t know what he should feel, is he hurt that Taiga took what happened to them that lightly? He wasn’t able to get his 10pm sleep thinking about it, when he had finally fallen asleep, he dreamt of what happened between them, and when he woke-up, he woke-up in pain because he had a full-on erection, and Taiga, he just shrugged his shoulders.

“You-you don’t really mean that, right?” Hokuto asked.

Taiga looked up to him, “why Hokuto? What were you expecting me to say?”

Hokuto didn’t answer, instead of in a matter of seconds, he carried Taiga on his back and threw him on the bed, “I want you to say that you also wanted what happened between us,” Hokuto ordered. He saw Taiga clenched his fist and swallowed an invisible lump on his throat, “in your dreams,” Taiga sneered.

Hokuto smirked, “dreams? Do you know what I dreamed of last night?” Before Taiga could answer, Hokuto crushed his mouth into his, felt that Taiga was trying to pull away so Hokuto deepened the kiss so much so that Taiga’s head would probably leave a dent on the pillow. Both of them out of breath when Hokuto broke the kiss, but he wouldn’t give Taiga a chance to recover, “I also dreamed about this,” Hokuto moved to Taiga’s neck where the hickey he put on before was now in a deeper shade of maroon, “other side, I guess,” Hokuto moved to the other side and gave it light kisses, he felt for Taiga’s pulse on his lips, and just like a vampire, he bit it, making Taiga squirmed, his legs rising in protest, to which Hokuto gave it another round of sucking.

“Hokuto, please,” Taiga raggedly whispered, Hokuto went back to Taiga’s face, his beautiful face flushed in hot pink and Hokuto had to muster self-control because he wanted to do stuff to see Taiga writhe underneath him, he wanted to see his face contorts as he cum with him. “Are you going to say what I want you to say?”

“B-but y-you were obviously under the influence of s-something back then, you were not yourself, you were just responding to what your body wants you to do-”

“You mean, I was under drugs at that time?”

“You knew?”

“I guessed as much, but one thing for sure, I’m not under drugs right now, and I still want you,” Taiga didn’t have an answer to that so Hokuto kissed Taiga again, slowly this time, which Taiga responded by opening his mouth, giving Hokuto the access to slide his tongue and Hokuto is 25 years old when he learned how much he liked how Taiga tasted, how much he liked kissing him, and how much he would like to please him.

Hokuto broke the kiss, “I want to explore you,” and before Taiga could respond, Hokuto had removed his t-shirt, properly this time, and he proceeded in leaving trails of kisses and licks from Taiga’s Adam’s apple, to the hollow of his neck, to his erect nipples, then he tickled his navel with his tongue that made Taiga squirm. Then he reaches the garter of his shorts, Hokuto removed it swiftly and stared at Taiga’s throbbing cock, he held it on his hand, it felt like velvet and its tip glistened with a milky liquid, he moved his hand up and down and heard Taiga’s gasped, Hokuto did it again, his grip tighter and his moved faster, Taiga moaned, his long fingers covered his face. Hokuto removed his top and positioned himself in front of Taiga, but instead of moving down, he moved up, until he’s face to face with Taiga, “Taiga, you have to help me.”

\---

Taiga looked conflicted, what did Hokuto mean with help? Then it hit him, this could be Hokuto’s first time and he was making all the work, “then, let me do it,” Taiga said, he was about to turned Hokuto but he stopped him.

“You don’t get it,” Hokuto said, amused. He reached for the pillow and added it under Taiga’s head until he was raised at a 45-degree angle. “I started this, I will finish this, but I want you to look at me,” Hokuto said in between kisses.

Taiga was still confused, “what do you mean look?”

“Keep your eyes open and look at me as I do you,” Hokuto said.

“I’m looking,” Taiga defended, he was looking, wasn’t he?

“No, you were not,” Hokuto argued.

Taiga stared hard, he couldn’t believe that they were arguing in the middle of this, okay, so maybe he did close his eyes, but wasn’t that a natural reaction?

“Okay, Hokuto, I’ll keep my eyes open,” Taiga opened his eyes as wide as he could for good measure.

“Good.” Hokuto smiled like a giddy kid who got what he wanted, and because Taiga’s body was quite elevated, he had a full view the moment Hokuto held his cock, his cock that grew harder the moment Hokuto’s hard palms enclosed on it, and it grew even harder when Hokuto started moving his hand, up and down, that Taiga unconsciously closed his eyes.

“Look at me, Taiga,” Hokuto ordered, his voice demanding, and Taiga willed his eyes open and watched as Hokuto traced the shaft of his penis with his tongue as though he was doing an ice cream commercial, and just like a commercial, Hokuto kept his eyes on the camera, which is Taiga, and oh god, Hokuto should never do an ice cream commercial, it would literally be a foodporn. Hokuto licked all sides of Taiga’s throbbing shaft and Taiga felt a sudden sensation overload that he found himself biting his knuckles just to stop himself from completely going over the edge. Hokuto’s tongue, wet and hot, doing wonders on his cock, those eyes looked at him with the same ferociousness of an animal claiming his mate, and Taiga now knew why people unconsciously closed their eyes during sex, the feeling was too overwhelming that it could drive someone mad.

“Keep your eyes open, Taiga,” Hokuto said once more as his tongue encircles the tip of his penis, licking his pre-cum, kissing and sucking, and Taiga could only dig his heels on the bed when Hokuto put his cock in his mouth, Taiga felt tingles shoot all over his body, his hips grinding as Hokuto started moving aggressively, moving his hand and mouth with urgency, that Taiga could only scream Hokuto’s name when he came inside his mouth. Taiga was still shaking, his breathing still ragged, when Hokuto started opening drawers beside the bed and he murmured “lucky” when he managed to find three pieces of condom in a lower drawer. Hokuto bought his pants down and Taiga could only ogle at Hokuto’s erection as he slid on a condom and positioned his own throbbing cock on Taiga’s entrance. Taiga was no virgin, and with one or two strokes, Hokuto’s cock slid inside him, filling him with its entire length as it throbbed around him. “You’re so tight”, Hokuto purred as he removed the pillows under Taiga and let him lie flat. High in ecstasy, he pounded his hips on Taiga’s, faster with each thrust that Taiga alternated between moaning and gasping and weeping, on his head were fireworks, while his insides quivered as Hokuto’s cock grew harder. Then, Hokuto intertwined his fingers with Taiga’s, he stretched their arms overhead until they were both holding the bed frame, and before Taiga could guess what Hokuto was trying to do, he slid out his cock until only its tip remained on Taiga’s entrance, then he slid it back with a strong thrust that Taiga felt his own soul had been knock-out from his mortal body, “Hokuto!” Taiga screamed. Hokuto was obviously enjoying Taiga’s agony, he gripped Taiga’s hand on the bed frame, and he thrust harder and faster, his cock getting deeper, exploring new grounds, sending Taiga in throes of heaven or hell, and soon, he convulsed under him, his arms and legs went languid, and Taiga smiled softly when Hokuto reached his own climax, his seeds filling Taiga’s inside, his handsome features contorted to that of a man who had his thirst quenched. “You’re cheating, Hokuto, you closed your eyes,” Taiga said as he pulled Hokuto’s face closer and kissed him. “It’s your entire fault,” Hokuto said when they broke the kiss, “you made me feel so-so good, I feel like ravishing you again,” he murmured while he catches his breath. “Then, what are you waiting for?” Taiga teased and reached out for another kiss.

9

Hokuto caught himself smiling like a teenage lovesick puppy whose crush said “hi!” when they passed by the hallway. Okay, so maybe that example was too wholesome because what was inside his head would be classified as explicit content and by explicit, it meant that he was getting hard again just by thinking about it. He shifted his position in the car, his lower back hurts, no, his hips hurt because he might have overdone it with all the thrusting he did. They had sex right after they came, he just pulled out from Taiga when he went down on him, his cock reddish, limp, and ultra-sensitive, that when Taiga put his cock in his mouth, he screamed with pain and pleasure, and when he was hard again, Taiga rode him, until they came for the second time. As they were both sticky and sweaty, they decided to shower, and what happened was also a first for Hokuto, he wondered if just liked his cock, would that part also be as sensitive after sex? As soon as Taiga turned the shower on, Hokuto went down on him, not on his cock, but on his butthole and started licking it. Taiga protested that the part was still sensitive, that it was dirty, but Hokuto didn’t listen, and when he was done licking him, he placed one finger inside, one that became two, and soon Taiga’s protest was replaced with moans and “I can’t believe you’re doing this” talk. Hokuto grew hard again while he watched Taiga writhe, and so, the supposed to be shower turned to another round of sex, Hokuto behind Taiga, thrusting slowly inside of him, while he reached for Taiga’s cock to pleasure him more as he moved his hand around his cock while his own cock thrust inside him, and for the third time, they came, and again after the shower, and again because they couldn’t sleep, and again after breakfast, and a quickie before he left for work.

“Are you okay, Hokuto?” His driver asked through the rearview mirror, “Are you in pain or something?”

Yes, my erection is hurting me. “No, just lack of sleep. By the way, where’s my manager?” Hokuto had not seen his manager since that night at the hotel with Hasumoto, and he wanted to slap himself, he and Taiga got so engrossed with each other that he had forgotten all about it. Taiga said he was drugged, when and how did he find out?

“Oh, I heard he went back to his hometown for a high school reunion.”

“I see,” Hokuto didn’t know if that was the truth, but for now, he needed to talk to Taiga about him being drugged. He opened his phone to call him but realized that he didn’t have Taiga’s number. He felt like a jerk, he slept with him and he didn’t have the decency to get his fucking number. An idea popped-up on his head, but he suddenly felt immoral and cruel for doing this, but he really need to talk to Taiga, so he opened his IG and look for Maya’s IG- Taiga’s girlfriend.

Taiga felt like he was flying, or maybe he is flying, he felt so light that when he walked, he wasn’t walking, he was gliding. He was so happy that even though he was reading a tragic scene for Maya’s “reading room” event, he couldn’t help but smile, and when he glanced at his audience, he could see them gripping their chest with a pained look on their faces. He didn’t know whether it was from the scene he read or because they have fallen in love with his cuteness. Taiga smiled again and almost everyone in the room, majority female, held their breath, he resumed reading a chapter from his second novel, The Dark Baron, “Lord Rivers stared at his lover as he slept languidly on his bed, satin sheets drawn from where a thatch of triangle dark hair starts, his torso glistened with sweat from their post-coital tromp mixed with the heat of summer, his dark curls unruffled and covering almost half of his face, and as Lord Rivers puffed a cigarette, he knew that his perfect life would now start to crumble as he had fallen in love with this Baron on his bed,”

A resounding gasped filled the room, some started tearing-up, and even Taiga’s flaccid-face agent had been lightly shaking his head with his eyes closed.

“Lord Rivers had fallen in love with the Baron, this Baron who would soon wed Lady Jane,” Taiga paused as shocked gasps followed, he even heard sniffles, “Lord Rivers’ sister,”

Someone actually swoons at the back, but Maya just mouthed, “She’ll be fine” and nudged at him to continue.

Taiga eyed her with concern but went on, “Lord Rivers had always thought of himself as selfish and insufferable, he was proud and patronizing, but on this cloudless night where you could see stars far and away, he had made a decision, he would leave Herefordshire and he would start anew in the colonies, away from his sister, and away from the Baron,” Taiga closed the book and looked at his audience, they were a picture of an emotional mess but they still managed to clap their hands, someone even said something in Spanish while crying, and Taiga just answered, “Gracias,” because he had no idea either, and on the far side of the room was Taiga’s own emotional mess and his very own Dark Baron.

“How did you know that I’m here?” Taiga greeted Hokuto with a tight hug, they met in the fire exit of the bookstore where he had his reading and book signing. Hokuto didn’t let go of the hug and kept his arms on Taiga’s waist, their abdomen touching each other while Hokuto’s stared at Taiga with admiration. 

“What? Is there something on my face?”

Hokuto shook his head and gave Taiga a light kiss on his lips, “tell me, Kyomoto, why are you so cute?”

Taiga giggled, “I don’t know, sometimes my cuteness also annoys me. Oh, are we back to Kyomoto?” Taiga pouted and Hokuto leaned closer just so their noses touch as he inhaled Taiga’s breath, “me calling you by name is reserved only in the bedroom,” he whispered and kissed Taiga, slowly at first, then it mounted with urgency as he pushed his tongue inside him and by god, he would never get tired of how Taiga tasted, it was so addicting, and he knew he wanted more, that erection he had earlier had come back and it was trying to pierce out of his skinny jeans.

“T-taiga, I-” Hokuto was unsure how to tell him what he wanted without looking like some nymphomaniac who wanted do it on a fire exit, but Taiga just looked at his pained expression and he knew, thank god he knew, “I know a place,” he grabbed Hokuto’s hand and led him out of the fire exit.

Hokuto grabbed Taiga for a kiss the moment he switched on a light inside of the stockroom, Taiga knew about the place because his agent once left him there to sign a thousand books that would be sold as a “signed copy” as though it would encourage buyers, which it did and Taiga was thankful because his fair fingers suffered calluses from that.

“Back,” Taiga said as he catches his breath from kissing, they kissed as they moved from one bookshelf to the next until they reach the 5th bookshelf and went behind it, Hokuto struggled to unbutton his jeans so Taiga helped him, “never wear this again,” Taiga said as he tugged it down for Hokuto, his full erection greeted Taiga like a jack-in-a-box but instead of being surprised, Taiga gave it a kiss that made Hokuto groaned. “You’re this hard already?” Taiga runs his fingers along Hokuto’s shaft before sucking them that made Hokuto leaned his back on the wall for support as Taiga’s tongue continued to do wonders on his cock, wetting them more for him, then he pulled something from his pocket, a lubricated condom.

“A-are you expecting something like this to happen?” Hokuto couldn’t help but ask and Taiga laughed as he put it on for him, “believe it or not, someone was giving this away outside when I arrived. I only have one though.” Hokuto kneeled down to kissed Taiga, “it’s enough for this round, on your back.”

Taiga brought his pants down before he bent lightly from his waist up and spread his legs, his arms resting on the edge of the bookshelf, while his eyes peeked in between the spaces of the books. He felt Hokuto’s lips on his butt cheeks, lightly grazing his teeth over them that made him ticklish, then he felt him teasing his entrance, his penis tip lightly touching his entrance but never entering.

“Hokuto, someone might come in so we better hurry,” Taiga said but Hokuto stayed still, his cock never penetrating him, but its tip close enough to tease him. Taiga couldn’t believe that Hokuto had to be such a tease at this time, and then Taiga heard a movement, a clicking sound followed by a turning of a doorknob and the door opened revealing two figures that Taiga knew as employees. Taiga stilled for a moment and gestured Hokuto to keep quiet, but Hokuto didn’t listen, instead, he chose that time to push his cock inside and tingles shoot all over Taiga’s body, it took him every ounce of power not to moan or even screamed. Hokuto leaned closer to him, he could feel Hokuto’s hard chest on his back, as he reached for a kiss to help Taiga in dampening his moans while his cock moved quickly. For what seemed like an eternity, the two employees left the stockroom, Hokuto broke the kiss, and he motioned Taiga to bend lower, then he thrust harder that caused some books to fall from the bookshelf. “Oh!” Taiga could only moan, his mind heady with ecstasy. Hokuto pulled him up and change their position, he pinned Taiga on the wall, lifted his legs, and entered him again. Taiga wrapped his arms around Hokuto as he adjusted with the length of him, Taiga hadn’t experienced being entered at this position and it might be his favorite, he moaned in Hokuto’s ears, while he listened to Hokuto’s panting with each thrust as they quickly gained momentum. “Hold on tight, Taiga,” Hokuto said, his breathing ragged, his biceps hard as he held Taiga on the wall before he pounded hard and fast until they both reached their climax.

10

Hokuto loved to read and of all the books he had read, he wished he read some self-help books especially those that dealt with relationships, like being caught red-handed for example, as Maya was waiting for them when he and Taiga went out of the room, their clothes wrinkly and dusty, lips swollen, skin flushed, and the smell of sex just permeated the air. Hokuto could have also spared some time to read a book about being the third party in the relationship because that was now him as he sat opposite of Maya in a quaint coffee shop. Hokuto glanced around the area to check if Taiga followed them, but no, not a blond in sight. He looked at Maya who remained staring outside, he wouldn’t be surprised if she had forgotten that she was with Hokuto. She didn’t speak of their way there, didn’t ask him what he wanted and just ordered two matcha, and she certainly didn’t start speaking when she arrived with their order, she just sat there and stare at nothingness. Hokuto knew he should apologize, but he didn’t know where to start, and really, shouldn’t Taiga be here?

“I’m going to be frank,” Maya said before Hokuto started to drink is matcha, which he immediately put down because it’s too bitter for his taste.

“I guess it’s pretty obvious what my relationship to Taiga is, I mean, he’s no virgin at the backdoor, and I don’t relish the idea of fingering men’s anus.”

Hokuto decided to drink that matcha after all, straight up.

“Taiga and I met when we’re suicidal teenagers, suicidal but coward since we’re still alive, we were both heartbroken by the person closest to us, our best friend.”

Hokuto felt his heart drumming hard.

“The only difference was that my best friend turned boyfriend cheated on me, while Taiga got his feelings rejected.”

Hokuto swallowed hard, he wished he had another drink.

“Anyway, I’ve moved on from that heartbreak, so did Taiga, or at least that’s what he said, I honestly don’t think he has moved on.”

“What made you say he hasn’t moved on?”

“Have you read his novels? Oh, of course you have, you’re doing Goldenrod!”

Hokuto nodded, he actually just learned earlier that T.K. was Taiga Kyomoto, how ironic.

Maya shrugged, “anyway, it’s a recurring theme in his past three novels, and the characters never end up together. I think Taiga also chose Victorian or Regency Era as his setting because those weren’t the time for same-sex relationships, they always have to be hidden, and his lead characters, who I think he fashioned as himself, they always end up leaving and he always wrote it as though letting go is the greatest act of true love. At first, I think that was what he did with his first love, he let go, but now I guess it’s more of about rejection, he’d make his characters leave than experienced getting rejected. So Hokuto, you have big shoes to fill, really,” Maya warned.

Hokuto could only clench both fists because he knew, Taiga’s first love is him.

\---

 _…and the butler killed his lord with a hind leg of a pig, then he had the chef cooked the murder weapon, and fed it to the police who came to investigate,_ Taiga pressed save, his fourth novel is now becoming a bloodbath, and his readers could blame Hokuto. It had been three days, three days, and Hokuto hasn’t called him, Taiga even asked Maya to give Hokuto his number and apartment address, which Maya said she did, but Taiga found himself looking at his phone for three days and nothing, nothing. He was going mad, he even started thinking that Maya must have said something to Hokuto that made him change his mind, but he also knew that Maya wouldn’t betray him. So why is Hokuto not calling him? Not even a short text? Taiga closed his laptop, he berated himself for being stupid because if you think about it, who is he in Hokuto’s life? Sure, they had sex, too much sex for two people who weren’t even clear about their relationship, if there was even a relationship to speak of, and what if it really was all just sex? Frustrated, Taiga walked to this kitchen to re-heat a three-day-old tomato soup, he ordered it when he thought that Hokuto would visit him after his talk with Maya, but he didn’t, so the food that Taiga ordered was now sitting inside his reft, he opened the bowl of soup and goosebumps appeared on his arms when he noticed algae-like stuff have developed around his tomato soup, he threw it together with the bowl because there was no way he would be washing something gross, he checked the other food that he ordered and found that only the _tonkatsu_ remained edible so he decided to refry it. He was busy cooking, or re-heating meal when he heard his door opened. There were only two people who knew his passcode, Maya and his agent, so he was shaken when Hokuto’s figure emerged.

“H-hokuto?”

“Hi, uhm, M-maya told me your passcode.”

“Ah,” was all Taiga could say, there was this awkward tension in the air, and he didn’t know how to deal with that.

“It’s burning,” Hokuto said and took the tongs from him, Taiga didn’t know when Hokuto did cross the threshold and he was now standing beside him as he looked at the tonkatsu with worry. “Don’t eat this,” he turned off the stove, “I brought food anyway.”

“Okay,” Taiga nodded.

“It’s my first time seeing you with your glasses on.”

“Oh,” Taiga removed his glasses, “actually, I sometimes forgot I have them on, I even-”

Taiga didn’t finish what he wanted to say because Hokuto kissed him, “I missed you.”

“Took you three days,” Taiga pouted.

“Are you angry?”

“Of course not, I was busy writing, killing my darlings,”

Hokuto kissed Taiga on his forehead, on his nose, on both of his cheeks, on his chin, on everywhere except on his lips. “Then, let me make it up to you,” Hokuto carried Taiga, newlywed style, “where’s your bedroom?”

“Aren’t we eating?” Taiga had the gall to ask when his loins are saying something else.

“I have a different appetite now,” Hokuto looked at him with those eyes that turned Taiga’s knees to jelly. “That way.”

Hokuto brought him to his room, laid Taiga on his bed, and kissed him, tenderly, like he was a virgin bride and it was their first night.

“Let’s do this slowly, Taiga,” Taiga didn’t exactly know what that ‘slowly’ meant, being Hokuto-deprived for three days, and all he was feeling was this insatiable hunger that Hokuto could only satisfy. But Hokuto wanted to be slow, and slowly he did, he kissed Taiga slowly, Taiga kissed him back slowly, even the movement of their tongue was slow, and Taiga found that he liked it, he could savor the way Hokuto taste, his smell of aftershave, Hokuto’s breathing that matched also his, Hokuto removed both of their tops before they resumed kissing, Taiga ran his hands all over Hokuto’s back, feeling the smoothness of his skin, the hardness of his muscles, before he moved to the front where he played with his nipples, slowly, until they hardened that Hokuto could only stifle a moan. Taiga shifted their position, Hokuto under him and he feast his eyes with Hokuto’s body, he ran his fingers from his shoulders to his muscled chest, down to his ripped abs that Taiga couldn’t help but bite just to see how hard it is. Taiga resumed kissing Hokuto while his fingers pry open his jeans, “I’ll be very slow, Hokuto,” he said and went down on him. Hokuto’s shaft wasn’t yet that hard and Taiga fought the urge to just eat him up, but he relished that feeling of Hokuto’s cock growing hard on his hand as he slowly moved them up and down, teasing him, feeling the veins as it slowly engorged beneath the velvety skin, “am I being fast?” Taiga asked and Hokuto could only shake his head, he could see that he was holding his breath. Taiga started licking, he didn’t lick the entire shaft, just parts, he licked on this side, that side, bottom, center, up, on the veins, “Taiga, are you trying to kill me?” Hokuto asked, exasperated.

“You wanted it slow, right?” Before Hokuto could argue, Taiga put Hokuto’s cock on his mouth, slowly filling his length, feeling it throb while it glided inside his mouth, he put it all the way, and as slowly as he put it, he withdrew Hokuto’s cock just as slowly, and all the while Hokuto’s face was all red, his hands clenched on the bedsheet, and his breathing quite ragged.

“I want you inside of me now, Hokuto.” Hokuto didn’t argue, Taiga took a lubed condom and put it on Hokuto’s before Taiga removed his pants and boxers, continuing their game of slow sex, Taiga slid Hokuto’s cock slowly inside his, they both moaned, just as Taiga started moving slowly, feeling every inch of Hokuto’s cock inside him and he rode him, slowly, but as he rode him, and the tension started building up, Taiga found himself unable to control that primal tension that forced them to move faster for their release, Hokuto told him to stop and he started moving instead, slowly lifting his hips, slowly thrusting his cock inside, slowly pushing Taiga to the edge with each thrust that could only be synonymous to torture.

“Okay, let’s change,” Hokuto said and shifted their positions, him back on top and sliding inside Taiga, both of them near with their own release, but Hokuto chose to move in a steady rhythm, still wanting to make it last longer, to pleasure Taiga more, to satisfy him more, and to loved him more. Yes, Hokuto love Taiga, he realized it now, he has always loved him, but he was a coward and chose to distance himself than returned Taiga’s feelings. “Hokuto, please,” Taiga sighed and he knew, Taiga was begging to cum, so he moved faster, pushed harder, and he savored each moan from Taiga’s mouth by crushing his lips to his. Taiga came first before him, both of them convulsed, but Hokuto wasn’t done, he put Taiga’s cock on his mouth and moved until he came again inside him.

When both of their breathing slowed down, Hokuto hugged Taiga closer, spooning him, Hokuto nestled his face on Taiga’s blond locks, inhaling the scent of his sweat and shampoo, “Hokuto,” Taiga murmured.

“Hmmm?”

“I love you.”

What did he say? “Taiga, I-”

Taiga turned to face him, “you don’t have to answer, it wasn’t even a question, and I really just want you to know.”

Hokuto couldn’t believe it, as always, Taiga was always one step ahead of him when it comes to being honest with his feelings, just like then, and more than ever, he felt like a grade A asshole for hurting this person on his arms. Hokuto reached for a kiss, he knew that Taiga might not believe him if he suddenly says his feelings, he might even think that it was just the sex hormones that made him feel that way, so he would hold off his love declarations, for now, Taiga deserved a better confession, but for now, he would love him this way as he deepened their kiss.

11

They say that out of all the species on earth, it’s only humans who would intentionally hurt each other. Taiga didn’t believe that other species couldn’t speak, like a jellyfish, how would you know that they were not intentionally harming their fellow species? Well, even though Taiga said that he just intentionally hurt someone he loved and that was Hokuto. It has been a month, or was it close to two months, when he received an unexpected mail in his inbox, in the mail are stolen pictures of him and Hokuto taken when they were having breakfast in the hotel’s lobby, the first time they had sex. Those pictures speak volumes, from Hokuto’s frequent touching of Taiga’s arm, placing his arm around him, or rubbing his back, there were also pictures of Hokuto with Maya in a coffee shop, and the clincher would be pictures of Hokuto leaving Taiga’s apartment. It was like déjà vu, the mail also contained a sample headline that raised Taiga’s alarm, “Matsumura Hokuto did it again! In a relationship with Goldenrod’s original writer and they two-timed the writer’s girlfriend.” Taiga was aghast, not just because of the lame and sensationalized tabloid title, but because he had no idea that Hokuto was doing Goldenrod. He never liked the adapted screenplay of his book, they removed the eccentricities of his novel to fit the serious tone of the movie, and he only agreed because his agent and publisher promised that he would get 90% of the sale. How could he miss something very important? He fairly had an idea who sent them, why they were sent, but the bigger question was what he would do? He looked back at the pictures, they were pretty good actually, especially those that were taken from the hotel’s lobby, one look and you could say that they were in love. Wait, did he say in love? Well, he is in love with Hokuto, but Hokuto’s feelings for him are a different matter. Taiga recalled how his emotions got so overwhelming that he needed to let it out, so he told Hokuto that he loved him, but he immediately regretted it, he cowed of a possible rejection, so he told him that he didn’t have to give him an answer, but deep inside, Taiga wanted Hokuto to say those words, his language of love is affirmation after all. Taiga took a deep breath and made a call.

“Finally!” Taiga went down from his rented bike and parked nearby, the lines outside Two Ladies Kitchen is quite long, he regretted flying to Hilo on a weekend just because he was craving for mochi, strawberry and _lilikoi_ mochi to be specific, and he really just missed the taste of home. When he was finally at the counter, he greeted them in Japanese, and aside from strawberry and _lilikoi_ mochi, he decided to be greedy and also bought those with pineapple, peaches, brownie, and ginger. His father would complain that he was eating too many sweets, he already looked like a pufferfish, but he didn’t care, eating and writing are two things that he could do to get his mind off from Hokuto.

As soon as he’s outside, he popped a strawberry mochi and he couldn’t help but moan from the sweetness of the strawberry, the way it made the crunch sound with his bite, and how the _azuki_ beans inside just complimented anything. It tastes like home. Taiga got into his bike and rode up back to the airport for his flight back to Maui, where his parents had been residing. Maui had been his parents' second home where they spend most of the year, they would only go to Japan to attend family gatherings or during Japanese holidays like New Year and Golden Week. Although his parents were happy when he arrived unannounced, his father assumed that he must be in trouble and went there to hide, while his mother eyed him suspiciously every time he woke up with swollen eyes, which he would make some lame excuse that he hadn’t adjusted yet with the 19 hours’ time difference. His excuses worked for a few weeks, Taiga thought he would be okay by then, but moving on had been harder the second time around because he still cried each night for the next few weeks.

He arrived in the airport under 20 minutes, he still had some time before his 1:30 pm flight, but he decided to check-in and the ground crew staff was giving him odd looks.

“Excuse me, sir, Mr. Kyomoto Taiga, but can we ask for your help?”

“Eh?” was all he could reply before the ground crew staff shifted in fluent Japanese, “sorry, but I was wondering if you could help us,”

“For what?”

She gestured toward a man, his back turned from them while he was seated on his luggage, his posture slumped while he was deep in his phone. “He’s flying back to Tokyo from Kahului Airport, unfortunately, he booked a flight with a longer layover so he might not make it on time for his next flight.” Taiga sighed, he was also complaining why there were no direct flights from Hilo to Kahului and had to have a stopover in Honolulu, the Big Island is practically next to Maui so it makes no sense to skip it for Honolulu. “If it’s alright with you, Mr. Kyomoto, if you could switch flights with him from Honolulu to Kahului, the layover will be a little less than 3 hours, and as our way of thank you, your next flight would be on us.” Taiga smiled, a free flight would save him some money the next time he craved for mochi. “Okay, I’m not in a hurry anyway.”

Taiga was feeling giddy as he sat on his cramped, economy window seat, the saying “do good, look good, feel good” is true after all, because he didn’t just help that man to catch his flight back to Tokyo, but he also gave up his first-class seat for a heavily pregnant woman, and he felt so good for being generous that he rewarded himself with another mochi, and soon, he found himself finishing a dozen of his strawberry mocha. “Lilikoi, you’re next,” he whispered and eyed the yellow-squared mochi with menace. He looked at the aisle where the movement of passengers had stalled because a certain woman is having a hard time placing her luggage in the overhead bin, Taiga wanted to extend his generous streak, but the guy behind her had offered help and when the guy’s face came into view, Taiga immediately ducked and lowered his cap. He took a peek in between seats and watched as the guy pushed and pulled the other luggage to accommodate that of the woman’s, and she thanked him profusely for his help. The guy just smiled politely as he fixed his sunglasses and he looked ahead for his seat. Taiga tugged his cap as low as he could, he hugged his mochis and turned his head to the window, while he silently prayed that the guy will passed-by his row, but despite his good deeds, the gods must be against him, because not only did the guy stopped on his row and put his backpack overhead, he also sat beside him, and he accidentally touched Taiga’s thigh while fumbled for his seatbelt. That accidental touch was enough for Taiga’s sense to heighten because only one man could make him lose all sense with a single touch and that’s Hokuto. What is Hokuto doing here? And how could he look so divine while he, as his father said, looked like a pufferfish?

“Oh, sorry about that,” Hokuto said in a sexy and cute English, Taiga found himself holding his breath, he felt like the simple act of breathing would give himself away. Taiga casually waved, or at least he thought he waved, just to show that he didn’t mind.

“Uhm, you also went to Two Ladies, they have the best mochi, and I like their strawberry mochi.” Why does he keep on speaking, and in English for that matter? Taiga deduced he was referring to Two Ladies and strawberry mochi, so could Hokuto now go back to his introverted self?

“How about you? What is your favorite?”

Really? Please stop talking to me. Taiga cleared his throat and without turning his head, he said, “no English.”

“Ah, sorry, you’re Japanese?”

Taiga panicked, is he asking or confirming?

“Uhm,” Hokuto switched back to Japanese, “your passport is slipping out of your pocket, so”

Taiga immediately took his passport on his left pocket and transferred it to his right. “Thank you,” Taiga said in a voice that even he didn’t know, sighing, he knew that this flight would be the longest 45 minutes of his life.

\---

Hokuto looked at the guy beside him, his mid-length auburn hair protruded from his cap while he hugged his plastic of mochi as though he was scared that it would be taken from him. Hokuto felt like there was something oddly familiar with the guy, but he wards off those thoughts, he just missed Taiga and that he went to Hawaii for nothing. His impromptu trip to Hawaii had been a disaster, he just booked a flight to the Hawaiian Island aka the Big Island thinking that everything would be there, but he was wrong, so fucking wrong. The Big Island might be the biggest island but it was the farthest island, and he only learned this during his first layover that Honolulu, the capital of Hawaii, is also on a different island, and that the returned fight he booked from Maui to Tokyo is also on a different island. He got too excited about the prospect that Taiga might be in Hawaii that he forgot something as simple as checking the basics like geography. It was a good thing that someone on this flight took pity on him and exchanged flights with him from Honolulu to Maui. Hokuto let out a sigh and opened his phone, he missed Taiga, that self-sacrificing idiot must have thought he was doing him a favor for leaving him to avoid scandal. Hokuto guessed, what happened happen because they didn’t talk, they just threw each other clothes off the moment they met, so he didn’t get the chance to tell Taiga that his manager had fessed-up about his sins to his and to his agency’s president and that they were already planning to entrap Hasumoto, who they learned had been reported to the police for illegal prostitution of his talents but was left off due to lack of evidence. Hokuto thought he didn’t have enough evidence as well, but Taiga had pieces of evidence and submitted it to a detective named Morohoshi, who helped them with the case. Hokuto guessed, being a Conan _otaku_ was not a waste for Taiga. Hokuto stretched his arms as he yawned, he was really sleepy, he hadn’t been sleeping properly since he arrived in Hawaii, maybe he could get some nap, he looked at his watch and was surprised to see that they were 5 minutes delayed, they should have taken off by now. He suddenly got scared that the stranger’s good deed earlier might amount to nothing if he would miss his flight, he looked ahead to ask an air hostess when he saw two uniformed policemen entered the cabin. They talked to the air hostess, who in turn, nodded her head and made an announcement, “our apologies for the slight delay of our flight, but these officers are looking for someone so may we ask for your cooperation as not to delay things further”.

Curious murmurs erupted within the plane, some were obviously scared while others assumed that it must be a terrorist. The officers walked along the aisle, they were just looking at their faces, asking some people to take off their hat or glasses, Hokuto immediately took off his glasses, and looked at the guy beside him, his cap still on and low, “excuse me, you should remove your cap so the officers can see your face, I think they are searching for someone,” he whispered, but the guy didn’t move, he just hugged his mochi closer.

“Excuse me, sir, will you please take-off your cap?”

The guy still didn’t move.

“Sir, please take off your cap,” the officer repeated, more sternly.

“He can’t understand English, I’ll translate,” Hokuto said, he turned to the guy and asked him to take off his cap, but he still didn’t budge, “just take-off your cap so they can see you face,” Hokuto was losing patience as well, he might miss his return flight to Tokyo because of this guy, so he tried to grab his cap, but the guy was quick to stop his hand, but Hokuto persisted just as the guy persisted to keep his cap on that he has to use both hands for defense, which caused his mochis to drop on the floor, and suddenly, there was a loud “my mochi!” growl as he tried to salvage them, but not his cap that was now on Hokuto’s hand.

\---

Taiga should have listened to his dad when he told him that he was starting to resemble a pufferfish if he listened, he wouldn’t have acted some kind of glutton who was desperate to save his mochi, thus, revealing his identity to Hokuto and ending up in this predicament. The airport police officers thought that he was suspicious of struggling that far to hide his face, so they made him step out of the plane, and now he was being questioned by Hilo’s aviation security. They got him a Japanese interpreter, Taiga was thinking what alibi would be acceptable for this situation, but he was tired so he decided to just tell the truth no matter how shallow it might be, these people already think he was weird anyway. The officers just looked at each other when he was done with his story, they didn’t say anything, and the interpreter just pats him on the back and said that she would call an airline representative to help him re-booked his flight. When everything was done, Taiga chose to leave and wait in the boarding area than to stay inside the office and when he went out, he saw Hokuto pacing to and from the area, when he finally noticed Taiga, he mouthed his name and ran to him to hug him. Taiga didn’t know when and how it started but he found himself crying as Hokuto hugged him closer, tighter, that he could feel his heartbeat, the rise and fall of his chest, his breathing, and he cried harder when he saw that Hokuto also had tears in his eyes.

“Idiot, you don’t have the right to cry,” Hokuto said as he wiped away Taiga’s tears.

“I’m so embarrassed,” Taiga said in between sniffing, “I felt so dumb, god, I not only look like a pufferfish, I felt like one.”

Hokuto laughed, “Taiga, we need to talk.”

Taiga swallowed an invisible lump in his throat, “about what?”

“About us.”

“What about us?” Dumb question, Taiga definitely knew what he was talking about.

Hokuto held both of his hands, “Seven years ago, you confessed your feelings for me,”

Taiga held his breath, is he going to be rejected again?

“I said no because I was a coward and I didn’t know how to deal with my feelings. I didn’t know how to deal with the love that you wanted to give me. So I did something despicable, I avoided you, I thought that it was for the best, I thought that eventually, you will thank me for avoiding you because you will realize that the feelings you had for me were nothing but a passing fancy.”

“It wasn’t a passing fancy,” Taiga said, recalling how he suffered those days when Hokuto avoided him like a plague, he did blame himself for falling for him, blame himself for putting an end to a wonderful friendship that they had.

“I know, I know that now, and I want to give my answer to your question 7 years ago,” Hokuto took a deep breath, “I love you, Kyomoto Taiga.”

Taiga wrapped his arms around Hokuto, “took you 7 years, you have to make-up to me,” he leaned closer, “do you want to join the high-mile club?”

Hokuto let out a hearty laugh that made passers-by gave them an odd look, “do you want to go back to the police?”

“Of course, I’m just kidding,” Taiga held hands with Hokuto, and even though they had done more than just holding hands, it had always been his wished for his fingers to intertwine with Hokuto’s and just stay like that.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> I know it ended abruptly, sorry, but if I don't end it here it'll be just smut. Haha.


End file.
